erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Olrynion Kyron
Olrynion Arwyn Kyron, nicknamed Onion, is an ascension project certified DMM from Ariilyth and a member of the Mahtiid Crew. He is currently aiding Julhaj Teikeerus in his investigation of Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl's kidnapping. He is wanted in his homeland for resisting arrest when charged with supposed connections to Solverus. Early life Olrynion is the son of Lyrin and Gordith Kyron, a house-wife and a dockworker whom were unlucky enough to live in Belryn as a working class family under the reign of King Harold Uril. During Harold's reign, the authorities were unjustifiably cruel to the less fortunate who had to dwell in the ghetto of the Shadow District, believing and fearing all of them to be thieves and ne'er-do-wells. Olrynion spent his childhood living off whatever his parents could scrape together. Thankfully, he was their only child, so they didn't have to provide for further younger mouths, and Gordith's job paid well enough for them to get on by. Olrynion was fortunate enough to live in a house and receive a proper education. At first he showed a great unwillingness to learn, but as he grew older he grew more curious of the world. Especially of the wars of the past and the tactics used. Not only this, but he began to appreciate the advantages that he had, advantages that most kids like him couldn't dream of having. When he grew to be 14 years of age, and Harold's iron grip tightened, Olrynion found himself looking after most of the family as his uncle aunt and cousin were forced to move in due to extreme tax rises that they could not afford. This resulted in the Kyron family being less able to afford privileges, damn near not being able afford to live in the house. This meant that Olrynion could not continue his formal education and was educated at home by his rather knowledgeable uncle while his father worked extra hours and his mother went job-hunting. It all went down hill when his mother, Lyrin fell sick with a disease called Hylepsia. Hylepsia was not an uncommon disease, and there was a cure but due to their increasing poor conditions, the Kyrons could not afford the needed cure and time was running short. With no other solution inbound, Olrynion desperately broke into a nearby pharmacy and stole a cure. A complete act of instinct but it gave him the first taste of what it's like to be a thief, and of his future life. Unfortunately even with the medicine his mother was in the later stages and succumbed anyway. This sparked his father, his uncle and his aunt to join a mass protest against Harold, hoping to put an end to the segregation of the working class people. Olrynion meanwhile remained at home to maintain the house. In response to the protest, the Duke of the Ashfields ordered a massacre to be launched within Belryn's slums by the police disguised as 'shady figures'. Upon hearing the gunfire and screams, Olrynion immediately grabbed a kitchen knife and fled out the back only moments before his front door was kicked in. He was forced to act stealthily once again to survive, and that he did. Here he made his first kill by slitting the throat of one of the attackers on his way, shortly after, he was able to escape and hide away from the horror, but his family did not survive. When Olrynion emerged he searched desperately for his family but found soon that they were gone. He had nothing left and nowhere to go, so he merely lived on the streets in a depressed state. But he remembered how he successfully stole the medicine for his mother, he had potential as a thief and he had to survive. So he resorted to the Belryn street gangs, who would often perform petty thievery for a living. This also taught him great street smarts. Olrynion proved himself to be the absolute best among them, he could swipe away anything without leaving a mark, he even looted on his own initiative simply because he wanted to. Setting his standards higher and higher. On his 15th birthday, Olrynion was approached with an offer he couldn't refuse. The Nightroamers of Belryn The greatest and most influential thieving organisation in Ariilyth wanted Olrynion, they believed he was one of the best and who was he to argue? The Nightroamers not only made their members as wealthy as a spice merchant, but they also protected and helped the poor dwelling in the Belryn Shadow District. Olrynion would not only have the means to survive, but he would be given a proper home. He joined up with them without a moments notice. Olrynion was now in training to become a Nightroamer of Belryn. Olrynion had a full year of just training, training in sneaking, free running, and even fighting as the thieves understood that combat would be inevitable at some point or another. So Olrynion was trained self-defence. During his training he became good friends with fellow recruits Maeroi Dharin, Ignis Tenebris, Caeren Amos and Visenna Sciandor. Olrynion and Visenna didn't get along at first, infact they loathed eachother and shared a heavy and brutal hate rivalry that stemmed from their social and cultural differences. Thanks to this, they were often put against eachother because their teachers found their petty arguing amusing, and of course, so did the others. However, Visenna was always the better at thieving, while Olrynion was the better fighter. Compared to his friends, he was quite frankly the worst thief. Visenna in turn was the best thief but a bad fighter. So the two put aside their little rivalry to teach one another their strong suits in their spare time. Bringing closer the bond between them, at age 16 Olrynion and Visenna were finally accepted into the Nightroamers, not long after their friends followed suite. His brothers and sisters in the organisation eventually became more like a new family to him was. Olrynion however found himself working with heists alongside entirely new people as opposed to his close friends, but he and Visenna, whom were now best friends, kept up the rivalry none the less, this time more friendlier than before. When working together, they achieved amazing feats and despite being young as they were, they ascended quickly, something that could not have been done if they had continued their heated hatred for eachother. This did, however, slightly alter their personalities. Visenna became much more humble in the spotlight, while Olrynion let it get to his head and became somewhat egotistical, though he was friendly all the same. At age 17, it was discovered by himself and his friends, that Olrynion did in fact have biotic capabilities. This came to be as biotic nodes were found in his tissue and he began glowing blue on occasions. This caused much excitement throughout the guild, as at this time, biotics were very rare. Olrynion knew his mother was one of the natural biotics whom gained the ability through the Veronul incident, but he did not believe he himself had this rare gift. He eventually got carried away with it and began to play around with the eezo, although very carefully. But he let his ego get out of line when one day a fellow Roamer asked him to demonstrate his biotic abilities. Olrynion was so in over his head he agreed to. But he was not properly trained, he could not control his biotics and he let them get out of control. To his dismay he ended up killing the boy, and injuring himself. Olrynion was lucky not to be stripped of the Nightroamer's cloak, but it wouldn't matter anyway as he spent days and nights in his apartment in solitude, tearing himself out of full guilt for the manslaughter he committed, leaving only very rarely. His friends became greatly concerned for him. Visenna, in particular, visited him, and attempted to comfort him. Olrynion was actually very sociable, but he did state that he will never again even think of using his power. This has Olrynion and Visenna to engage in a conversation about the effect of power. For Visenna herself was not free of it, she herself had the ability to conjure the cryomantic magic of the north, but she did not let it overtake her, but instead continued to pursue it, became good at it, and wouldn't let one mistake stop her from doing so, and so she encouraged Olrynion to also pursue his talent with biotics, and not let one incident stop him. Her optimism inspired Olrynion and he began acting more socially. Eventually the conversation resulting in the 2 jumping to different subjects, such as how both found struggle at home even though they're from two opposite cultures and 2 opposite classes. The two find themselves learning they’re more alike than they may have thought before. They found that they shared an intimate interest in eachother and consummated it on that very night. Only after that did Olrynion realise what he had gotten himself into, but he was very willing to let himself just sink into it. In the first stages of their relationship, Olrynion was an awkward mess as he had never really been with anyone before and was not used to it, though his awkward moments usually only provided Visenna with a laugh. Over a short time Olrynion grew more confident. Olrynion's reputation as a thief eventually grew high enough to alone lead heists requiring a group- the exceptionally big ones, as big as the crown heist. This is how he proved himself to be both a great leader, as well as a great thief as he pulled off many of the heists without any issues and raised through the ranks. When not stealing riches and wonders without a hit, he was spending time with his girlfriend and his friends. Life was going well for Olrynion. Though, as time went on, he grew more and more arrogant, eventually believing that only himself and Visenna were worthy of promotion. Despite being a criminal he had never felt happier. Until the one fateful heist at the later stages of his 18th year. The big one, the heist the Nightroamers had been preparing for since before Olrynion had even joined. The Heist on the Tower of the Ashes. The seat of Belryn and the Ashfields. But the thieves were there for one thing: Talonfire, the enchanted sword of Rialoir, worth over ϝ201,600,000. Things did not go as planned. They miscalculated and misjudged the scale of defences in the upper levels of the building. The tower security had caught and slowed the thieves and alarms were going off. The police were approaching with Talonfire only rooms away. The group could easily grab Talonfire, but leaving with it would be near impossible and Harold does not spare thieves. When caught, they are executed. Visenna saw that if they left now, they may have a chance to escape with their lives before the police arrive, but continuing on for the sword would hinder any chance. Olrynion in his ego was unwilling to listen though, he insisted they move on. It is then that one of his friends, Maeroi Dharin blocked his path forward, they all tried to convince Olrynion to drop it, but he wouldn't listen. He wouldn't let this go. After many successes he would not let the climax of his career become his ultimate failure. He became desperate enough to the point of emitting a blue aura around him, he was desperate enough to pull the biotic card. He began moving forward and Maeroi was forced into the next room, unable to get passed Olrynion. With time running out and Olrynion becoming more and more aggressive, a tearful Visenna made a quick call. She stabbed Olrynion in the back and escaped with the rest of the team without time for shock to be seen, and without Talonfire. Olrynion felt that he was betrayed by his team, stabbed in the back by his own lover, and left for the police. He was caught and sentenced to death. Role in Aodhain's Rebellion King Harold didn't care for true justice, break the slightest law in his reign and you're considered to be as bad as a traitor. Olrynion was about to receive a beheading, ironically enough, he was to be killed by Talonfire. Luckily, he was saved when rebel rioters broke in and crashed the execution. Allowing him to escape, because of this, he pledged fealty to them, owing them and their leader his life, Olrynion felt a burning rage against Harold and his ilk for what he did to him and his family and so he joined the cause against the Royals and Talonfire was taken by the rebels. The rebel leader himself asked to see Olrynion. A great honour it was as the rebel leader did not reveal himself to many, but he was damn curious as to why Talonfire of all weapons was what was used for Olrynion’s would be execution, and so Olrynion met the man who would change his life, the rebel leader and the future Emperor: Aodhain Fhion. Olrynion told Aodhain his story. Everything from his family’s murder and the Nightroamers’ betrayal. Aodhain took pity in the boy, and instead of punishing him, Aodhain offered Olrynion a place in his cause. Olrynion soon began his military training, leaving the thief’s life behind him for the soldier’s life. Though his deeds at the Tower of the Ashes continued to haunt him, he had to temporarily put them aside for the sake of his survival. In the military, Olrynion was taught the more practical combat styles. It took him a while to get used to them however, as he was more used to the agile, jumpy methods of the Nightroamers. For this time, he attempted to forget the whole Nightroamer ordeal for the time being and focus more on the atrocities that cursed his family, fuelling a desire to kill Harold and his lackeys. When it was time for him to face the fire, Olrynion was put under the command of Lord Oswallt Vaughan, a man whom quickly earned his loyalties. His Nightroamer training combined with Lord Vaughan's vigorous disciplinary methods turned Olrynion into somewhat of a fighting legend. He fought on the front lines in many battles until he received a devastating injury thanks to a grenade at the climactic Battle of Roseford. It took a month to nurse him back to full health. When he was fit and able again, much to his surprise, he found Aodhain had travelled from his holding in Maes-Aur to visit him, but what for? To entrust him with a high priority task of course, one suitable for a man who has spent much of his time casing the interiors of large buildings, plotting who goes where and what happens when. Olrynion’s great reputation as a thief had apparently payed off in his military career, he was to organise the infamous massacre that would leave him a spot in history: The Reddening of Goldwing. The next day Olrynion met with the men, or more accurately, the saxhleel whom he would be working, with. Of course, this was a privileged encounter, and one they made sure he did not reveal to anyone, for these individuals were the An Xileel’s top secret spy and assassination order: The Shadowscales. Olrynion planned how the massacre would play out. It was a traditional Ariilythian alliance forging event named ‘The Joining’. It is a celebration of sorts, in which Ariilyth and another nation join as allies, in this case the allies were Vossland. Every major figure of the Royals would be present, and it took place in Goldwing Palace. Olrynion oversaw the event disguised as a priest of a religion he made up right on the spot (ever since the days of Solverus the Heathen King, this has been most common). When the time came he gave his made up prayer to the ‘Formless Lords’ in which he signalled the Shadowscales to attack, the lights switched off immediately, and when they lit again, all Royals in the room were dead, the war had been won, and Aodhain ascended as king. The first thing Aodhain did was offer Olrynion a lordship, but Kyron refused. Instead settling for a position in the ASRF. Of course, Olrynion still had very close ties to Emperor Aodhain, close enough for Aodhain to call Olrynion a ‘friend’. The Mahtiid and the Xiuhtecuhtli (WIP) After the Xiutecuhtli Crisis Olrynion returned to Ariilyth where he was welcomed as a celebrated hero. However, almost as soon as he returned to Ingos he departed again for Station Zero where he was trained to properly use his biotic talents by TapTec's Ascension Project. After only 4 years he graduated, a very rare feat to graduate that early. But Olrynion was a prodigy in the element. Arguably the greatest Ariilyth has seen. He was now capable of performing the stunt he pulled on Caligo with little harm. Olrynion has also come to terms with himself, accepting his past mistakes. He was quite content on moving on with his life. However, with the rise of the shadow organisation 'Solverus' he found himself investigating them, trying to see the true motives and members of the organisation. He learned quite a bit about them, before then learning of the others whom also looked into them. Olrynion knew that he was now a target and fled after resisting arrest. He was officially declared an enemy of the Empire afterwards. Now on the run from his former comrades who now believe him to be part of Solverus, Olrynion has constantly moved, trying to survive as he attempted to escape Ariilyth's systems. He has been sighted multiple times and multiple attempts to capture or destroy him have failed, as he always seemed to one up the teams sent to neutralise him. Earning him a somewhat legendary reputation. This was nearly cut short though at Station Zero, where he would have been killed or captured if not for the timely intervension of Julhaj and his team. Now aboard the Mahtiid yet again, Olrynion believes himself to be safe for the time being, though he couldn't be more wrong. Appearance Olrynion has the tanned skin that marks the Ashlanders. His eyes are blue in colour and his hair is pitch black, and slicked back, he also has a short beard. He is muscular but not too broad, neither is he too narrow, and is quite average in size. Personality and Traits In general; Olrynion is a friendly, light-hearted, kind of person. Although events in his life have left him more and more cautious, bitter and ruthless. Despite this, he has not fully lost his friendly attitude, he will still often display it when in good company. However this does not prevent him from losing his temper now and then. Olrynion was once strong on his views and was known for getting himself into arguments, while knowing when to cut it. Now, however, he has given up trying in that regard, seeing that his high hopes lead him only to disappointment. He takes a job very seriously and is always determined to get it done. He is very willing to kill anyone, even former comrades, that dare threaten himself or his allies. Olrynion has leadership potential, though he doesn't believe so himself, mainly due to what happened in Tower of the Ashes, and other failings when he was in the ASRF. Even though he has proven himself before. IE: Pulling off multiple successes as a thief. But Orynion knows there is a difference between leading a band of thieves with the promise of riches and leading a force of troops with no personal gain and a higher risk (which is immensely more challenging), and he doesn't feel that he's quite crossed to the other side yet. Because of this he looks up to people like Julhaj and Lord Vaughan, whom he believes to be quality military leaders holding their people together in the face total annihilation. He tends to be a logical thinker in most cases, however he unfortunately can fall prey to his emotions and sometimes makes decisions unwarranted and reckless because of them. Olrynion himself would say that he has no regard for honour, however he does not notice that he is not devoid of it, as he still values concepts such as loyalty, he himself is extremely loyal to Julhaj Teikeerus. He, in turn, also expects loyalty back, perhaps to a fault as he expected the Nightroamers to follow him still at the Tower of the Ashes which, alongside his ego at that time, ultimately lead to Visenna stabbing him. The aforementioned incident has taught him the consequences of an ego, leading him to become somewhat more humble while still withholding a sense of pride. Thanks to Olrynion's adaptability, the tragedies in his life have strengthened him mentally, though not completely. He is remarkably strong willed and it is surprising that he has not yet broken as a result of everything that has happened. As mentioned before, however, he can make emotionally driven choices, indicating a hint of weakness in his mental state. He is sensitive about matters such as The Tower of the Ashes and so on. As such, he is prone to emotional attacks, especially when his own guilt is targeted. Another perhaps darker trait of Olrynion is that he enjoys killing. He has no guilty conscience regarding this, as he does not allow it to drive him overboard. He takes this lust out on his enemies and allows it only to fuel him in combat, as he did during the rebellion. In truth he only regrets not being the one to kill King Harold. However, he is not a monster with a complete lack of a conscience. Being forced to kill those he is close to, or even as little as former acquaintances, do move him. As evidenced by his sympathy after killing Daghan, a former comrade, at Station Zero. The fact is, Olrynion knows how cruel the galaxy is and does not mope over it. Unless the killed individual is close to him, he has no reason to be upset over their loss, Olrynion believes that if it has to be done, one may as well enjoy it. As it saves them the pain of guilt and regret, something of which Olrynion has enough of and doesn't need to more added to the batch. Skills and Abilities Olrynion has received combat training from 3 very different places, The Nightroamers, The Ariilythian Armed Forces (AAF) and the Ascension Project's military course. Because of his widespread combat training, Olrynion is essentially a jack of all trades. Due to his training with the Nightroamers, he is very quick and very subtle making him suitable for stealth related missions, He is also a capable hacker and is capable of parkour, while he is not a martial artist his acrobatic prowess is remarkable, he has proven himself capable of facing hoards of enemies in light clothing, easily dodging the attacks that come for him and taking the attacker down quickly. Due to his training in the AAF he can also hold his ground like a true soldier. While wearing armour he can endure a few hits although even then he is still capable of dodging, just less acrobatically, and his precision with a rifle is sharp. Due to his training in the Ascension Project, Olrynion is very capable with biotics (manipulation of Dark Matter) Infact, he was good enough to graduate early from the course. He is said to be the most powerful biotic from Ariilyth, if not Ingos Tenum. One other reason why Olrynion is so deadly with the art of biotics is because he was, from the start, a literal natural. His mother was one of the people who survived exposure to the eezo wave that came as a result of the An-Xileel Verinul Incident. Before arriving at the Ascension Project, Olrynion was capable of using his biotic abilities but was untrained and undisciplined. There have been 2 recorded incidents of Olrynion unleashing a devastating and wild display of biotics that caused casualties. Firstly with the Nightroamers, when it was just discovered that he possessed the ability, he committed manslaughter on a fellow Roamer after his biotics flew out of his control, and later during a mission on Caligo with the Mahtiid, when he formed a dome protecting himself as well as his squadmates Jahrita Woods and Legion from the explosion caused by the armour of Zaros Azzanadra, as well as the debre that fell as a result. Then forming said dome into a ball which he unleashed as a biotic wave, washing away much of the transgenics in the crew's path, however, it caused damage to Olrynion himself and thus incapacitated him, leaving him in a coma for the rest of the mission until he was revived by Dr Walter Bishop, now, however, Olrynion is the absolute master of his biotics, and the stunts he had pulled before are child's-play to him. Both his time in the Nightroamers, as well as in the military have opened him to different methods of swordplay for melee situations, and the Ascension Project taught him how to combine biotic attacks with the swing of his sword. Olrynion himself has also invented new biotic techniques and combinations. He is no stranger to leading a small team either, nor is he to tactical planning. This has been proven by events such as the Reddening of Goldwing, where he commanded the Shadowscales with much success, killing all important royal figures in one go and ending Aodhain's rebellion with a rebel victory. Today, Olrynion is considered a brilliant tactician and survivalist as well as one of the most deadly killers in the Athrugadhi Empire. It is not to be said that Olrynion lacks the warrior prowess that made his ancestors so feared. Weapons and Armour Olrynion carries an Advanced Flechette Ordinance Rifle V1 as well as his prized Incisor sniper rifle along with a Predator ultraviolet laser pistol and a Raider Ion shotgun. He has several biotic lift grenades. Alongside this he also wields a femtosword. However Olrynion's greatest weapon is the biotic nodes within himself. His exoskeleton design is that of an Ariilythian DMM operative's although it is completely black, a colour not available with the usual gear. This is because it is an illegal model that has no tracker on it. Underneath he wears nanotech clothing for extra protection, his mask is also nanotech. Roles/Titles/Nicknames In his last days with the Nightroamers he was a Shadowfiend on his way to becoming classed as a Master Thief, but was captured before the time could come. Aodhain himself offered the title of Lord to Olrynion, but Olrynion refused as he did not believe a thief was worthy of that title. He once held the role of Commander of the Ariilythian Special Recon Forces. He also bears a few nicknames; The Nightroamers, especially Visenna, would often call him 'Olly'. However Olrynion is mostly called by the nickname "Onion" after the vegetable due to its similarity with his name. At first it irked him but he's grown to accept and even embrace it, taking it as his identity. Olrynion's black armour, his use of biotics and his constant disappearing whenever the Athrugadhi got close to him has landed him the nickname 'The Black Ghost'. Ideology Olrynion is not like most of his kin who accept phoenixes as a way of life. He criticises the phoenixes' role in Ariilythian culture, believing that the entire country revolving around magic birds is ridiculous and is holding back it's progress. He even at some point uses Ariilyth as a grown but immature adult clinging to his favourite childhood toy as a metaphor for the fact that the nation cannot let go of the phoenixes. He is also critical because the entire origin of the phoenixes' influence (Rialoir Luath and Eanciallmhar), as it came from their aid of a genocidal tyrant driven by senseless greed and that the birds do not deserve praise because of it. He also believes that the monarchy system is an outdated system and that Ariilyth should instead look towards more democratic methods. His very limited national pride is an ember sparked by the technological achievements of his nation. In terms of augmentations, Olrynion has mixed opinions. However he especially takes pride in biotics and the Ascension Project as they serve as Ariilyth's major technological contribution, much like Sarif and Versalife are to the An Xileel, and unlike augmentation, biotics increase potential without sacrificing one's human traits. Nothing annoys him more than when an ignorant mistakes biotics for magic. Olrynion does not show much patriotism to his nation, however he is very proud of his race and wishes to see humanity reach it's full potential. Though this is not the same as wishing to see humanity as a master race to dominate all others. He believes that all races and ethnics have that potential, and all can achieve it by working together, their individuality intact. An ideology held by Solverus the Heathen, whom Olrynion takes great inspiration from, because of this, he is greatly loyal to the Combine as a whole. While it may seem to others (and even himself) that he has abandoned all hope for his country. He deep down holds true to these ideals. He is highly disappointed with Ariilyth so he tells others as well as himself that he doesn't care when he himself knows otherwise. He occasionally slips a slight sign of this. One occasion in particular was notified by the 'detective' Thane Krios. Interests/Hobbies/Habits When with the Nightroamers, Olrynion in his spare time would often join his friends in heading out to the city centre to revel in finer things in urban life they could now enjoy as they had the money to do so. This ranged from night clubs to the finest restaurants. Although he would often sneak away with Visenna. Olrynion took up an interest in the violin and soon took lessons. Despite his instructor's efforts, Olrynion continued to play noticeably horribly, and His bad violin skills became a recurring joke among his friends, which somewhat annoyed him as he took his practise seriously. Although he eventually improved and began to play somewhat decently, albeit not perfectly, but he certainly improved. After he was betrayed by his colleagues and saved by the rebels, he gave up on it. As it reminded him too much of what he would consider the good times and of the event that ended them. Now Olrynion tends to spend most of his time either sitting alone, or engaging in friendly competition be it draughts or drinking. Most notably with Garrus. He also enjoys movies when he has the time for them, mostly sci-fi. As well as firing a few shots at a shooting range. Recently he has also developed a great passion for animation, and often spends his free time brainstorming ideas or putting them into practise. Though he rarely ever submits any of his works to the internet save for a single satirical piece that criticises Ionadai Comhairle. Despite the positive number of likes and views that particular work recieved, Olrynion keeps his other works private out of fear of a bad reception as he believes himself to be inexperienced compared to other animators, and that the one with Ionadai was a lucky break (He only submitted it because he actually felt confident with it). Aside from all these examples, Olrynion would also consider biotics a form of art. And finds great pleasure in practising it. Olrynion is a smoker, so an obvious habit is that he tends to light a cig quite often. He often smokes when tactical planning or when under a substantial amount of stress. Another habit of his is that he fiddles with almost everything idle in his hands (like a pen). He is also notably foul mouthed. Trivia *He often suffers from regular light-headedness and dizziness, when in this state he cannot think as clearly and will faint if it becomes too much to handle. Fortunately due to his military training, he has adapted to it and is capable of shrugging it off upon noticing, which he does rather quickly now so it is no problem. *He's also known to experience Deja Vu more often than the average. *He used to be homophobic up until the age of 13. *Despite being an Ashlander; Olrynion has a very Western Altachtic name. *He enjoys Asian food the most, especially chow mein. *He is part of the small percentage of Athrugadhi whom prefer coffee over tea. *He has a tendency to wander aimlessly at times. Gallery File:Olrynion's_Arsenal_Wiki_Edition.jpg File:AFOR.jpg File:Standard_Athrugadhi_Femtosword_(Shortsword).jpg Category:Characters Category:Mahtiid Crew Members Category:Humans Category:Ariilyth Category:Ariilythians Category:Biotics Category:Rebels Category:Status: Alive Category:Arohgardians